


First Friday

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Huxloliday 2017 Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BBQ Party, Barbecue, Domestic, Fluff, Hux Is Picky, Huxlolidays, Kylo Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Phasma Can And Will Outdrink you, Slightly crack, garden party, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Hux and Kylo are both finally able to attend a popular event at the beginning of each month, and it certainly will be a memorable one.





	First Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Huxloliday's prompt "Barbecue in the 'Garden'" It is partially inspired by a star wars apron I have, but I mostly wanted to write Kylo wearing socks and sandals, because that's exactly something he would do and we all know it.

“Do you think they’ll have braised nerf?” Hux asked, holding up different civilian clothing options still on their hangars to see what would look best on him. As if he didn’t look amazing in anything he wore, Kylo thought.

“Darling, I have never been on board during one of these things. Your guess is as good as mine. Much better, as a matter of fact.” Kylo replied with a smile. Hux huffed and disappeared into the refresher to undoubtedly fix his already perfect hair.

If there was one thing Kylo knew, it was that Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, the Starkiller himself, was the most picky eater in the entire galaxy. After five years of knowing one another, three of which were now spent happily in love, Kylo has rarely seen Hux divest from the standard meals served on board the _Finalizer_. Contrary to popular belief, the food on the star destroyer wasn’t actually terrible, nor was it the same exact thing every day. Hux had worked hard to command this ship, and he would be damned if it didn’t serve the best. That being said, Hux himself usually stuck to the same routine of orders.

Getting Hux to try foreign foods was a bit like trying to get Millicent out from under the bed on cleaning day.

_“Love would you please just try it? You might like it!” Kylo held up the brightly colored sweet._

_“I know what I like, Ky. And it certainly isn’t that color.” Hux folded his arms in defiance, and turned away._

_“It’s pink! You like pink.” Kylo tried, pushing the treat into Hux’s hand. He had stared at it like it was a ticking bomb, full of panic._

_“Yes but not to eat!” Hux had tried giving it back._

Kylo always brought back a special snack from his missions along with the skulls that Hux so coveted. He had read once as a child that famous Republic pilots would bring their sweethearts gifts from the far away places they visited, just a token to show that they had thought about their lover during their time apart. Kylo had thought that to be a ridiculous notion, until he met Hux. Suddenly everything reminded him of his General, but the easiest things to bring back on board were treats.

Hux had never read such stories, and was not terribly inclined to try anything new, thank you very much. After much convincing, Hux would eventually take a bite of whatever Kylo had smuggled in, and would react with the same faux-disgust each time. Hux knew that Kylo knew he typically loved every treat Kylo has brought him, but neither would dare say it out loud.

“Are you almost ready?” Hux called from the bathroom, bringing Kylo back to the present.

Today was Friday, and at the first Friday of each month, the _Finalizer_ held a party of sorts. They called it a barbecue, named after a style of meats occasionally served for lunch during the summer months.

Hux had agreed to the idea exactly one year ago today, and justified it in his books by saying it was to keep morale up among the troops. The troops certainly loved it; if they had managed to complete all their work for the day, they got to take their uniforms off and enjoy themselves in a lounge room called the Garden.

The Garden had been Techie’s idea; he had wanted a place that had real live plants, reminiscent of a planet he had seen in a holofilm. When one entered the Garden, it was like they weren’t in space at all; the ground was soft grass, peppered with wildflowers here and there, big trees that had various flowers growing from its branches, and enough wooden tables with first order table cloths to seat dozens. The lighting system and view port had been programmed to appear like a bright blue sky, complete with fluffy white clouds and a shining sun. There was even a breeze. Every other day, the room was reserved for Techie, but on the first Friday of each month it was welcome to all.

It had begun as a small affair, just Techie and his boyfriend Matt enjoying a picnic in the grass. Techie had run over to Hux with bright eyes saying how wonderful it would be if all the crew could enjoy the synthetic fresh air, and that had been that. The next month, a few officers joined the picnic, then a few more, until suddenly word had gotten around the ship and it was an event everyone looked forward to.

Kylo was never able to attend one of these Garden barbecues, either always on missions or recovering from them, and as such Hux had never gone. The troops may love blasting music and cracking open chilled bottles of Ebla beer, but Hux had other things that needed tending to – usually Kylo.

But all that was going to change, because for this month, Kylo wasn’t scheduled to leave for his next mission until after the weekend. He was absolutely thrilled, and had taken it upon himself to find out exactly what he could bring to make the party even more fun.  The answer had been a resounding request for a BBQ droid. Kylo had never heard of such a thing but apparently, they were stationed in the kitchens of the _Finalizer_ and could only be checked out by clearance from a Commander. Taking advantage of his position, Kylo had reserved them all for the party.

“I’ve been ready for the past half hour.” Kylo replied, trying not to sound too teasing.

“I just don’t know what’s too casual, or too formal.” Hux’s reply came from the fresher.

“Let me take a look at you, I’ll give you my honest opinion, cadet’s honor.” Kylo grinned. It wasn’t often he could see Hux in civvies.

His lover hesitantly stepped out of the ‘fresher, and Kylo couldn’t help but laugh.

It was just so _strange_ to see Hux without the signature greatcoat and jodhpurs. Instead, he pulled a black sweater over his red button up which was tucked into loose black trousers, and wore his casual boots, instead of the shined to perfection uniform ones. He had pushed the sleeves up to his elbows, and was looking so adorable Kylo could not stop beaming.

“That’s it, I’m changing.” Hux sighed, retreating to the closet. Kylo was up in a flash.

“No! No! You look good.” He wrapped his arms around Hux and squeezed him tightly.

“Kylo.” Hux gave a warning, but Kylo could feel his smile against his chest.

 “Very good,” Kylo continued, “Too good.” He playfully placed a wet open kiss to Hux’s cheek, who effectively squirmed out of his hold.

“How can you say you’re ready? You’re not even dressed!” Hux smacked Kylo’s bare arm.

“What do you mean? Of course I’m dressed.” Kylo scoffed. He had opted for more comfortable clothes; his black tank top he usually reserved for training, black cargo shorts, white socks, and his comfy sandals.

“Ky?” Hux asked, voice deadly serious. “What are those?” he pointed to said sandals.

“What’s wrong with them?” Kylo asked innocently. He knew Hux hated them, but he would be damned if they weren’t his favorite. He also didn’t have any other boots besides his combats, but that was an argument for another day.

“They’re hideous! I tolerate them at home because I love you, but I can’t have you running around in them.” Hux was laughing now, the nerves of the party getting to him.

“’Tidge we’re going to a barbeque, no one is going to care.” Kylo glowed, pressing the lock on the door, causing it to slide open.

“Okay. But just this once.” Hux shook his head in defeat, exiting the room with Kylo right behind him.

 

By the time they arrived, the party was in full swing. Officers and troopers alike were mingling at the picnic tables, dressed in casual clothing and sipping drinks. Someone had brought an old stereo system and had tapped into a radio frequency that was playing upbeat music. The many BBQ droids that Kylo had reserved were busy cooking away, keeping the food platters piled high with fresh burgers, hot dogs, ribs, and more. A few people had even set up some games in the grass; throwing rings onto a peg, or throwing sandbags onto a wooden plank. A few troopers were even tossing a ball back and forth -- Hux thought there was a lot of throwing going on.

“Lord Ren! General!” Phasma called from across the Garden. At her greeting, the entire crew quickly rushed to salute, but Hux smiled shyly and shook his head, motioning for them to go back to having fun.

“Captain!” Kylo waved, jogging over to where she had saved them seats at one of the tables.

“Armie, you made it!” Techie ran to him, throwing his arms around his big brother.

“It looks like quite the party.” Hux awkwardly put an arm around Techie. He wasn’t used to public displays of affection like this, but his brother was not one to be denied. He waved to Matt, who was sitting on a big red and black blanket in the grass.

“Yeah, all thanks to you. Can you believe it’s been a year?” Techie smiled, the corners of his eyes scrunching up.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier.” Hux ruffled his hair, making his brother laugh.

“Nah, that’s okay. You’re here now. You and Kylo should go check out the food, it’s amazing.” Techie gave Hux a parting hug, and dashed back to Matt.

As if summoned, Kylo appeared beside him, casually looping an arm around his waist.

“I should have eaten before we came,” Hux fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, suddenly nervous. He had forgotten in all his excitement that a large part of a barbecue was actually eating food that someone cooked. Food that was outside of what Hux considered to be Good Food.

“I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s temple, and the two made their way down to the buffet table.

Hux was indeed surprised, because lined up were big platters of all his favorites! There were cojayav wings lathered in all sorts of sauces, gamorrean pork seasoned with Hux’s favorite dry rub, traladon ribs, and even braised nerf! Fruit bowls and various salads were full and fresh, and Hux felt his eyes go wide, he had never seen these foods in such large quantity ready for the taking.

Kylo laughed, the emotions rolling off of Hux sounding like sweet music to his ears.

“You said you’d never been to one of these before!” His tone accusatory, piling his plate high.

“I haven’t, but I was in charge of the food this time around.” Kylo held his plate out, and a BBQ droid gave him a huge rack of ribs.

“You let me worry for nothing.” Hux tutted, feeling his cheeks pink up in embarrassment.

“I just wanted to get to see your face.” Kylo kissed him on the cheek, and Hux rolled his eyes.

“Ha ha.” He replied, rolling his eyes and giving Kylo a playful shove.

“Phasma saved us a seat, come on.” Kylo twined their fingers together and pulled Hux towards the group of officers they called friends.

Phasma was halfway finished with a kebab of sorts when they arrived at the table. Everyone else at the table greeted them, and someone offered them a beer, which Hux politely declined. Kylo accepted on both their behalf, earning him a playful roll of the eyes from Hux.

“I gotta say Hux, if Kylo’s in charge of the menu next month, you’ll get an even bigger turnout.” She clinked her beer bottle against Kylo’s and grinned.

The two then proceeded to see who could drink theirs faster, with Phasma beating Kylo by just a fraction of a second.

“We’ll have to see. Who know when he gets shipped off again.” Hux leaned into Kylo’s side, he had thrown his arm across Hux’s shoulders and it just felt good to be with friends.

“Or for how long.” Kylo pointed out, not knowing if his next mission would take six days or six months.

“Well you might as well enjoy yourselves.” Phasma winked, just as a group of troopers cheered from the other side of the Garden. It appeared as though whatever game they were playing was getting interesting.

“I’m going to go see what’s going on over there.” Kylo’s attention was drawn like a hyperactive puppy, and Hux smiled as he let him go.

“Make good choices.” He called, Kylo giving him the finger with a teasing smile.

“You know, even if Kylo can’t make it, maybe you could come to the next one. It means a lot to the troops to see you hanging out with us like this.” Mitaka piped up, his cheeks slightly red from too much beer.

“Maybe. The food is really good. The company isn’t too bad either.” Hux joked, getting honest laughs.

“It’s good to see our General has a sense of humor.” Unamo winked at him.

“I have to admit, this does beat sitting at my desk.” Hux conceded, mind immediately going to the list of things that needed completing upon his return to his office.

“Oh, no.” Phasma interrupted, “I can see the wheels working in that brain of yours. In a couple hours you can leave and return to your paperwork, but for now, please laugh at your boyfriend with us.”

Laugh at his boyfriend? What did that mean?

“Hey Hux!” Kylo’s voice called from the food station. Hux’s jaw dropped when he saw what Kylo was wearing; he had tied his hair up into a messy bun and somehow acquired an apron made to look like Darth Vader’s robotic suit. He was waving a pair of silver tongs with one hand, and flipping burgers with the force. “Want me to cook something up special for you?”

An errant frisbee flew towards him just then, but Kylo caught it in the nick of time, tossing it back in the direction it came from. He then began whistling along to whatever tune was on the radio, manning the grill with ease. The entire table couldn’t stop laughing, the image of one of the deadliest men in the galaxy tapping his foot to beach music too much for them.

“Kylo get over here!” Hux begged, exasperated. The table burst into giggles again, Mitaka even falling out of his seat from laughing so hard. It was infectious, and soon Hux found the absurdity of it all funny too, and was blinded by tears.

Kylo smiled fondly, not really knowing what was so funny. He was just glad to see Hux having a good time.

“Hux,” Phasma wiped a tear away, “What the _hell_ is he wearing on his feet?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to come chat with me about anything, you can find me on tumblr @babbushka! xxxx


End file.
